Sacrifice
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: AU Oneshot: It's World War II and the new Nazi officer Quinn Fabray is going to the Hummel household... Rachel and Puck are hiding in the Hummel household... No couples. Mentions FaPuckleBerry friendship. Warning: Hinted Character Death.


**A/N: I was mad depressed when I was writing this and thinking of this idea. No lie. **

**Warnings: possible historical inaccuracies somehow, it's about WWII... so that's a warning in itself, hinted character death.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes when everything seemed completely hopeless, Rachel liked to look back and reminisce on the good old days.<p>

She remembered when she could run around freely without a care in the world. Rachel could still picture the happy, smiling faces of her parents. The brunette hadn't seen them in two years… or was it three years? You really couldn't tell time when you spent your days in a cramped closet with no window.

She quickly turns her head to the hidden entrance, listening for that secret knock; three hits, a five second pause and five taps on the doorknob.

Rachel opens the door, revealing the worn-out figure of her best friend, Noah Puckerman. She moves out of the way slightly to let him in.

"The Hummel's are going out to buy some more food. They said they'll be back as soon as they can." Puck says.

"I don't know how long we can keep living like this, Noah… when are our parents coming back to get us?" Rachel asks the boy.

Puck looks away from the 17-year old girl. They haven't seen their parents since they were taken away by a group of people, along with a couple of other parents. He heard from the Hummel's that they were being moved to another location. Where was the location? No one really knew.

"I don't know, Rach… I really don't know…" The boy answers honestly.

"…do you think… we'll be okay, Noah?" The brunette asks, sitting down on the floor, pulling her legs to her chest.

Puck doesn't answer. He just sits down next to his friend and pulls her body to him in a comforting embrace. The older boy could feel his shirt getting damp with Rachel's tears.

_Oh God, what did we do to deserve this?_

* * *

><p>The Fabray's were happy for their daughter. Quinn Fabray was the first woman in their family to be able to become an officer for their Führer.<p>

They definitely taught her well…

The blonde looks at her new uniform with unrepressed glee. She analyzes the black pants, puke green jacket and matching hat.

'_This was real. This was really happening!'_ She thinks to herself excitedly as she puts on the uniform to show her parents.

Quinn gives herself a once over in her new uniform as she strokes the red cloth with the swastika on her left arm.

This was it. She was going to finally help her country, regain their former glory _and cleanse their world_.

She exits her room and goes downstairs to meet with her parents. From the corner of her eye, she could see her mother's eyes tearing up in bliss and her father's smile that was filled with pride.

Judy Fabray approaches her daughter to give her a hug. "Oh honey, your father and I are so proud of you!"

The young blonde laughs. "I know, mom. I worked so hard to prove to everyone that I was the right person for this position…"

"And you finally succeeded." Russel Fabray says, ruffling his daughter's hair under the uniform hat. "Just remember everything we taught you and you'll be fine."

"Right, dad." Quinn says, grinning at her father.

Suddenly, the family of three hears knocking on the door. Quinn goes to open it, revealing a little boy. The youngest blonde kneels to meet his height.

"Hi, how can we help you?" She asks.

The boy leans up to whisper in her ear. _'The Hummel house…'_ He says simply before walking away.

"Who was that, dear?" Russel asks his daughter.

"I think I just got my first job…" Quinn answers plainly.

"Well, you're going to need this, aren't you?" Judy mentions as she gives her daughter a pistol.

She takes the weapon and puts it in her holster, walking out of her house as a proud Nazi officer for her slowly recovering country.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that, Noah?" Rachel whispers.<p>

"It sounds like…" Puck knew it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Fireworks?" The female brunette asks.

All of a sudden, the foreign sounds begin to get louder. They both could hear screaming…

'_Gunshots…'_

"Rachel, stay as quiet as you can." The boy whispers.

Though the two were as silent as mice, the world around them was filled with the sounds of multiple rapid shots and crying. _The cries of the innocents…_

Then, everything was quiet.

Rachel and Puck try to hear any other sounds. They both flinch when they hear a kick in the distance and another cry. Afterwards, they hear voices talking to each other in German.

"_We ran out of bullets, sir. What should we do with this last one?"_

"_Bring him with us. We can probably use him to our advantage…"_

"_For the physicians, sir?"_

"_Yes, let's go."_

"_N…NO! Please, anything but that! Just… just kill me!"_

The last thing the two hidden Jews hear is the laughter of two men. They breathe a sigh of relief. Rachel and Puck were safe for now.

The female brunette then hears the front door rattling in the distance. "Is that Burt?" She asks Puck.

"Shh… stay quiet… there might be more of them…we can't be too sure until they do the knock…" Puck whispers once again.

_All they can do is wait…_

* * *

><p>Quinn hadn't been in the Hummel home for quite some time. The last time she was in here was to play with her two best friends, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman.<p>

However now, she was on a mission. Rumor has it that the Hummel's were harboring Jews. The other Nazi members were already looking for the Hummel family members right now. She could practically hear her father's voice in her head right now. _Anyone who is harboring these… things must be punished. Disgusting._

There was nothing in the kitchen, nor in any of the bedrooms. There was also nothing in the living room or the bathroom. Quinn was just about ready to give up until she sees one last door.

The width of the door was thin, too thin for any real person to fit in, but it was still worth a shot. As she goes to open it, she finds it locked. _'Interesting…'_

She removes her gun from her holster before kicking the door open. Quinn lowers her gun before she was about to shoot.

'_Puck? Rachel?'_

The two hiding teens look at their adversary. _'Quinn…? Quinn was one of those horrific people?'_

The blonde felt like puking. She should be able to do anything for her country if it was for the better, but killing her two best friends? She grew up with these two! She couldn't kill them! She…she shouldn't kill them!

"Quinn… it's us… remember us… we're your friends." Puck says, putting his hands up in surrender.

Rachel looks close to breaking down, also putting her hands up. "Come on, Quinn… you're smart… what will killing us do to help this country?"

'_Everything… removing you people is going to help regain this country's integrity. We've all been suffering for much too long… and this is the chance to end it.' _Quinn thinks to herself. It was simple knowledge. Doing this, becoming an officer… it was what was best for the country.

'_But at what cost…?'_

"Quinn?" Rachel asks.

However before either Rachel or Puck could say anything else, the blonde raises her pistol before pulling the trigger twice.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone wants this story deleted because of whatever reason, just tell me and I'll take it down.<strong>


End file.
